Make You Happy
by Cold-Zephyr
Summary: Trish Stratus seems to have no hope left in sight when it comes to love...but of course, there is one man determined to change all that and win the heart of the beautiful blonde woman.


**Make You Happy**

By Cold-Zephyr

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairing: Trish/Edge

Summary: (FINISHED) A heartbroken Trish Stratus seems to have no hope left in sight when it comes to love...but of course, there is one man determined to change all that and win the heart of the beautiful blonde woman. A Trish/Edge one-shot

A/N: Yeah, I still loathe Trish (and being a Jerichoholic, I don't like Edge much either), but hey, I was bored. It's been a while since I've written anything, anyway, and since my muses have been so dormant lately, I ought to make the most out of what little inspiration I have. Here's the usual stuff---cute, corny and predictable. I hope you like it lots! Kisses, Cold-Zephyr

_Numb._ That was the one word that could describe the way she felt that day. It had been a couple of weeks since her breakup with Jay Reso (better known to wrestling fans as Christian), and the pain in her heart caused by the man she thought she loved never ceased to go away. Trish had gone through three post-breakup phases: first was misery, when she, in the first few days after losing Jay, would cry her eyes out every day and night; followed by desperation, when Trish partied all night long, drank a lot and even had a few meaningless flings in a pathetic attempt to get over her ex; and third was the current phase Trish was experiencing, numbness. The phase in which she just felt...empty. Like life itself was not worth living anymore. God, she felt awful. Friends had tried to comfort her every so often: her best friends Stacy Keibler, Lita and Chris Jericho (with whom she had shared a solely on-screen relationship in the past on Raw) stopped by her house once, but she explained to them that she needed some time alone. That was a lie, however; she needed all the help she could get right now. Not like she would actually admit to anybody that she was weak. No way. This was something she would deal with alone...but could she?

Meanwhile, there was somebody standing outside Trish's dressing room who had quite a lot on his mind too, the most dominant thought being---of all people---Trish Stratus herself. This man was Adam Copeland, also known as Edge. He stood by the door, visibly nervous about what he was about to do next. Trish Stratus was someone he cared very deeply about (although she wasn't aware of his feelings for her), and he was enraged upon learning what his brother, Jay Reso, did to Trish while he was out on an injury. To cheat on her with a whore he met back in Toronto and then just dump her like some worthless toy? The nerve of that bastard! Given the chance, Adam would punch all thirty-two of his brother's teeth out, but he was sure that their mother wouldn't be too happy about that. The next best thing he could do was cheer up Trish...and then, perhaps, finally confess his long hidden feelings for her.

But he wasn't exactly sure on how to do that.

Adam's heart was beating faster and faster as he was about to knock on Trish's dressing room door, but something seemed to be holding him back. That "something" was shyness. Rather uncharacteristic for someone like Adam, whom all the girls fawned over, but then again, Trish wasn't just any girl. She was _the_ girl of his dreams.

"I---I can't do it," he muttered to himself as he withdrew his hand. He spun around on his heel and was about to walk hurriedly away, when he heard the sound of a door creaking open followed by a familiar female voice calling out his name.

"Adam?"

Looking back at the door, his eyes locked with the breathtakingly beautiful eyes...of Trish. Stratus. He couldn't believe it. _Trish _actually wanted to talk to _him_?

"Trish, uh...hi."

She smiled as she walked towards the handsome yet bashful young man. "How are you?"

"Fine, I guess." _Liar,_ he thought to himself as they walked together towards the arena exit. How could he be "fine" after being booed by his own hometown crowd, forced into turning heel against his own wishes, and on top of that, not even having the guts to just spill his feelings and ask Trish out? Life was the pits for Adam Copeland. "Well, things _have _been pretty tough lately---nah, scratch that, I'm doing horrible. How about you, had any better luck?"

A giggle escaped her lips at Adam's comment, followed by a sigh. It's been, what, three weeks since Jay dumped her and she _still_ wasn't doing any better. "Nope. I'm feeling just as horrible as you are." They stopped at the arena parking lot. "Been nice chatting, Adam, but I gotta go--the taxi stop I'm headed for is over there," she said, pointing westward.

"You mean you don't have a car with you?"

"No, didn't bring one."

Adam coyly ran his hand through his long blonde hair as he looked at her, silently praying to the heavens that he wouldn't faint in nervousness. "Um...you wanna ride with me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah...that way we can wallow in misery together." He grinned at her sheepishly before leading her towards his black convertible. She laughed as she followed behind, all the while thinking about how cute Adam was.

* * *

Pink skies, an orange sunset, the wind in their hair---a perfect setting for both Trish and Adam to forget their troubles. For the first time in days, Trish actually felt _happy_---Jay was the last thing on her mind. Adam stole a sideways glance at the woman sitting next to him, and felt his heart racing. _God, she's beautiful,_ he thought._ I've never felt this way about anyone before_. 

"Don't you just love driving on a beautiful day like this?" Trish sighed happily, watching the trees by the roadside speed past them.

"Yeah," Adam stuttered in reply. _Especially with the girl of my dreams in the front seat._ "It's wonderful."

Silence followed. The shy man had no clue on what to say to Trish, and ran several possible lines through his mind. _"Jay's an asshole, could I be your man instead?" Wow, Adam, REAL_ _smooth. Um, "I love you; can I be a part of your life forever?" Cheesy, very cheesy. But girls like the corny stuff, don't they? Or do they like it rough? Damn...how am I gonna say this to her?_

Trish's mind was preoccupied as well. The final rays of the sun began to fade as she sat in the front seat, now staring blankly into space. _This is just what I need; a ride out in the open to forget about Jay. Oh, Adam...you're so sweet. Thank you. And thank God that there are people who actually care about me. I wish I had a guy like Adam to always be there for me. He's cute, he's funny, he's kind..._

"Hey, Trish?"

She blinked, suddenly aware again of her surroundings. "Huh?"

"This _is_ your place, right?" Adam felt like punching himself. He had the whole ride to tell Trish how much he cared about her yet he still couldn't muster up the courage to do so. Yet another chance had passed him by. Maybe he ought to just give up on her---he could be happy just loving her from afar, right? Right?

...But would _she_ be happy?

There was no mistaking the hotel which Adam's car was parked in front of. This was indeed was where Trish was staying at. "Yeah, this is me," Trish replied, nodding.

Adam walked over to Trish's side of the car and opened the door for her. _Well, if I can't have her ever, maybe I could just get close to her...one last time._ "Come on, Trish, I'll walk you to your room."

As they made their way towards the hotel, Trish subconsciously held Adam's hand in hers, sending tingles down his spine. It was then that she got to thinking: through it all, Adam was always there for her. He wasn't one of her closer friends, but it seemed that whenever she was in trouble, Adam would go out of his way to assist her or comfort her. He always cared...why hadn't she noticed it before? Perhaps this was why she didn't feel the least bit afraid with him around. This fact hit her like a brick to the head.

No wonder she was so unlucky in love: all this time, she was looking for the wrong type of guy, when Mr. Right was standing right in front of her.

They stopped in front of Trish's hotel room. "Well, see you around, Trish." Adam gave her a sad smile as he said this.

_Don't go, Adam. Stay with me..._ "Okay, see you."

Adam turned around and walked back towards the elevator. Trish could feel her heart getting heavy again: it was yet another night all alone.

_Back to the same old shit, then,_ Adam thought as he stepped into the elevator. Would he ever find somebody else to love? Or would he spend the rest of his days alone? What a tragic dilemma he'd put himself in, all because he wussed out.

The elevator doors began to close on him, the same way that he felt the door closing on his one and only chance with Trish Stratus, when suddenly, two familiar hands stopped the doors from sliding shut, and pushed them apart. "Adam, wait," the blonde woman gasped.

He could have sworn he was hallucinating. "Trish?"

Trish stepped in as the doors closed once again, with only the two of them inside the elevator. His pulse quickened as she moved closer to him. Their faces were now only millimeters apart. And putting both her hands on each side of his face---she desperately pressed her lips against his. Adam was surprised, to say the least. But then his feelings for her took over, and he started kissing her back as well, placing his hands on the back of her head to kiss her deeper.

"I know we've both been feeling miserable lately," Trish explained breathlessly as the elevator door opened, "but, well, maybe we could weather all of it...together." She gazed up into his hazel eyes, waiting for his reply.

Adam pushed the elevator button to make the doors close again, and then pressed the button to bring the elevator back up to Trish's floor. "It's all I ever wanted in the first place, Trish," he said, smiling. "I just wanted you to be happy. And wouldn't you know it---I end up happy, too."

_The fans can go on ahead and boo us, but I got you, and that's all I need to feel on top of the world._

FIN.


End file.
